Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional model and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to how to obtain, create, modify, adjust, reconstruct and/or customize three-dimensional models or templates.
Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display technology is a popular topic recently to provide users stereoscopic visions in some cutting-edge application, such as virtual reality (VR) experience. In order to provide the stereoscopic visions, multimedia contents for 3D display must include three-dimensional information about objects to be displayed. Currently, common image files or video files include two-dimensional information only. It relies on 3D modeling technology to create a 3D model or convert a 2D source into a 3D (or 3D-alike) output.
Usually, it takes a long time and a lot of computation source to construct a 3D model. The 3D modeling computation will occupy a processor (or an graphics computation card) for a long time. In addition, it is hard to create a smooth and flawless 3D model in detail (about textures, colors, shapes) within limited computation time.